


How to Stop Your Kid From Crying

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Series: Local Basketball Nerds Adopt Sports Children [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Major AU, Natsu is hinata's sister and she's like 4, akakaga adoption au, kagami and akashi are adults around 30-ish? whatever its not important, married basketball nerds adopt sports children, more au context in story notes, theyre adulty adults, you dont need to know the fandoms/characters to read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Natsu just wanted to finish watching her favorite show, and she thought she could figure out how to fix it all by herself. Unfortunately, the electronics did not agree with her. Luckily, her new parents are pretty good at distracting her from why she was crying.





	How to Stop Your Kid From Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> As promised I will give you the context you may need to understand my crossover au: So, Kagami and Akashi are married and live together in a mansion in Japan. At this point, they have adopted 3 children: Minami Kenjirou (from Yuri!!! on Ice) and Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Natsu (from Haikyuu). All of them are elementary school age or younger (around 8 years old for the boys).  
> And uhhhh... that's about all you need to know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you thought ( ^_^ )

"What is going on here?"

Taiga looked up at his husband's entrance. "Oh, Sei. It's nothing, really."

"Then why is she crying?" He kneels down on the floor next to where his husband was rocking little Natsu.

"She was trying to fix the video player by messing with the plug. She pulled it out just fine, but shocked herself when she tried to plug it back in." Taiga looks at the fat tears running down his daughter's face and grimaces in sympathy. "I think she's more surprised than actually hurt though."

Seijuurou hums acknowledgement and reaches for the girl, pulling her out of her Dad's arms and into his lap.

"Okay, Nacchan, what's wrong? Can you tell me what happened? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The crying stutters out a bit as Natsu notes the change in position and the new parent holding him. She sticks out her hand into her Papa's face. 

"Here! I tried to fix the player so I could watch the rest of the show but then I touched it wrong and it hurt my fingers and now my hand hurts!" The last word turns into a whine as Natsu remembers she's supposed to be crying about it.

"Oh no no no, sweetie. It's alright. Shhh…" Sei lets his daughter's face fall into his shoulder and he feels the dampness through his shirt. "That sounds like a terrible adventure. But on the bright side, your hand isn't bleeding and you can still use your fingers, right?"

"Sei!" Taiga hisses at him.

"What?" he whispers back. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to say it like that!"

"Well how else did you want me to say it?"

"Maybe tell her she should be more careful around plugs instead of just telling her that everything is fine if it's not bleeding?"

Seijuurou just rolls his eyes, "I'm sure she'll have figured that out after this."

He focuses back on his daughter, who has tapered off into sniffles as she looks at her hand, presumably wondering if she can find any blood. "There, see. No blood, no scratches. Does it still hurt?"

Natsu looks at him and then back at her hand and then up at her papa again. "A little."

"Only a little, that's good," Sei smiles.

His daughter frowns and sniffles a bit, "Yeah, I guess so."

Taiga cuts in, saying teasingly, "You guess so? Did you want your hand to hurt?"

"No!" Natsu turns around as much as she can while still being on Sei's lap.

"Well then why aren't you happy that your hand doesn’t hurt?"

"I am!" Natsu glares at her Dad. It’s a terribly ineffective glare and both her parents quietly melt from the cuteness.

"Well then why don't you show it, huh?" Taiga tries to hide the smile he gets from riling up his daughter.

"I will!" Natsu pulls out of Sei's hold and stands up, still glaring at her dad. "I'm gunna go play with Kenji and Shou, that's how happy I am!"

"Well fine, then! Go on. Go show us how happy you are!"

"I WILL!" Natsu runs away from them and they listen to her stomping up the steps to the second floor and barging into her brothers' room.

"Well," Seijuurou says into the silence. "That was easy."

Taiga's sigh turns into a laugh. "Oh god. That kid is a disaster."

"She is certainly adorable though."

"That is very true."

Sei looks at his worn-out husband and smiles. He reaches out for his hand. "Come on. Let's go see what next disaster our children will dream up for us. It's been how long since one of the boys had a meltdown?"

"A couple hours," Taiga says, accepting his hand and bringing them both to their feet.

"Ah, so we're due for another one. Wonderful."

Taiga smiles at Sei's sarcasm. "You know, having kids was your idea."

Sei opens his mouth to respond, only to get cut off by a loud bang and muffled shouts from upstairs.

The fathers look at each other and can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, alright. I'll take the blame for that one."

**Author's Note:**

> Update @ 4/2018: I just realized that I made Shouyou waaaaaaaay too young to be 8yo here so uh......... Let's just pretend for one fast minute that they did adopt him at like, 4.... (-___-) or maybe I'll change it later to be Natsu, that would work. Sorry guys, I'll do better next time!
> 
> Edit @ 6/2018: Shouyou has now been changed to Natsu! Natsu is around 4 or 5 and her brothers are about 4 years older than her. (^_^)


End file.
